What Makes You Different
by ilizze
Summary: Hello! I'm alive! I have a new chapter for all you nice people! George now knows that Alanna's gone but what's going to happen?
1. The ball (very invenntive aren't i)

What Makes You Different  
  
  
  
You don't run with the crowd,  
  
You go your own way,  
  
You don't play after dark,  
  
You light up my day,  
  
Got your own kind of style,  
  
That sets you apart,  
  
Baby that's why you captured my heart,  
  
George watched her swift boyish movements across the ballroom floor. She was wearing a dress for once. Just to annoy her Jon had asked her to dance. Glaring she had very ungracefully told him what he could do with his dancing, but he had persisted and she had given in.  
  
George chuckled to himself. Alanna had never been fond of dancing. The only time she had willingly was on her wedding night. His wedding night.  
  
I know sometimes you feel,  
  
Like you don't fit in,  
  
And this world doesn't know,  
  
What you have within,  
  
When I look at you,  
  
I see something rare,  
  
A rose that can grow anywhere,  
  
And there's no one I know that can compare,  
  
He still couldn't believe it. They had been married for three years now. Only the week before Alanna had told him she was pregnant with their first child.  
  
The dance ended and Alanna quickly walked over to where he was standing and sighed with relief. " I'll get him for that later" she muted under her breath.  
  
What makes you different,  
  
Makes you beautiful,  
  
What's there inside you,  
  
Shines through to me,  
  
And in your eyes I see,  
  
All the love I'll ever need,  
  
You're all I need oh girl,  
  
What makes you different,  
  
Makes you beautiful to me,  
  
George grinned at her. " Planning to murder the King?" he asked.  
  
" I wish" was the reply, " I guess I'm too old for something squishy in his bed. So," she grinned up at him, " I'll just have to thrash him on the practice courts."  
  
George laughed.  
  
You got something so real,  
  
You touched me so deep,  
  
The material facts don't matter to me,  
  
So come as you are,  
  
You got nothing to prove,  
  
You won me with all that you do,  
  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you,  
  
" Want to dance?" she asked him. George lifted an eyebrow.  
  
" I thought you hated dancing," he said. Alanna smiled at him.  
  
" Who said anything about dancing with you?" she asked. George smiled back and offered her his arm. She took it and he led them out onto the dance floor.  
  
What makes you different,  
  
Makes you beautiful,  
  
What's there inside you,  
  
Shines through to me,  
  
And in your eyes I see,  
  
All the love I'll ever need,  
  
You're all I need oh girl,  
  
What makes you different,  
  
Makes you beautiful,  
  
The musicians started up a slow tune. They moved slowly round the ballroom in a comfortable silence until Alanna said " The irony"  
  
"Of what?" George questioned softly. Alanna smiled.  
  
"The fact I once said I never wanted to fall in love, get married and have children. Now look at me. I'm married, pregnant," she looked into his eyes and whispered "And in love."  
  
You don't know how you touched my life,  
  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe,  
  
You taught me what love is supposed to be,  
  
It's all the little things that make you,  
  
Beautiful to me,  
  
Soo beautiful,  
  
George couldn't help it. He lent down and softly kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss with a passion. They stood there kissing, ignoring all the people around them, not caring most were staring. The only thing that mattered was each other.  
  
What makes you,  
  
What makes you different,  
  
Makes you beautiful,  
  
What's there inside you,  
  
Shines through to me,  
  
In your eyes I see,  
  
All the love I'll ever need,  
  
You're all I need oh girl,  
  
What makes you different,  
  
Makes you beautiful to me,  
  
Everything you, it's oh oh, it's beautiful,  
  
Love you, shining, shining, right through me,  
  
Everything you do is beautiful,  
  
You're beautiful to me. 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Soz I forgot to add this. I do not own Alanna, George, Jon, Tortall etc. Basically nothing that appears in Tamora Pierces books belongs to me. The song belongs to Backstreet Boys.  
  
A/N: Plz be nice and review. No Flames. Thank you. 


	3. talk and kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank: jilla kala,  
  
Lady Gabrella,  
  
Rima,  
  
Silpi,  
  
kalisan,  
  
Argentum Lupus: Thanks. The song is "What makes you different" from the backstreet boys  
  
Album Black and Blue.  
  
I really appreciate your reviews. Oh, just so you know the plot line is to do with Alanna and Georges first child. Here's the next part:  
  
  
  
Alanna rose with the dawn the next day. She was to meet Jon for a ride at the first bell. She silently pulled on tan breeches, a plain white cotton shirt and a lilac tunic, not waning to disturb George. She quickly scribbled a note, letting George know where she was going. She was just putting it beside the bed when a hand placed itself on top of hers. Alanna looked up into the eyes of her love and smiled. "Where are you goin'?" he asked softly, a small smile playing on his lips. Alanna sat on the edge of the bed next to George as he sat up.  
  
"I'm going riding with Jon. I didn't want to disturb you," she told him picking up his hand and tracing the lines of his palm with a finger.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" George wanted to know.  
  
"I guess. Are you doing anything?" she glanced up then continued tracing his palm.  
  
"Gary said he wanted to see me, then I thought I'd go and see mother. I'll leave you to tell Myles." Alanna stopped tracing his hand and put it down.  
  
"I'll go and see him when I get back. I should go now." Alanna said quietly, her eyes locked on his. George reached up and brushed a strand of fiery hair behind Alannas ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. Alanna covered his hand with hers.  
  
"Not yet" George said softly and pulled her into his embrace. Alanna let him gladly. When they broke apart they were both panting a little, all thoughts of meeting Jon gone from Alannas mind. Once she had her breath back she lay down beside George. ( A/N This is NOT a lemon.) He lent over and kissed her so sweetly she never wanted to let go. As they lay there, kissing, Alanna faintly heard the first bell calling all nobles who were not up to yet another day in the palace. It was a short time later she suddenly remembered she was supposed to be meeting Jon in the stables. Alanna gasped and broke away from George. "Goddess! I'm supposed to meeting Jon," she said breathlessly. She kissed George swiftly. "Bye" she panted and jumped up. George smiled and shook his head as he watched his wife rush from the room.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry it's not very long. It's not my best either. I'll try and get the next part up soon. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. 


	4. Telling Jon

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long but it's first week back at school after half- term. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'm glad you think I can write but I doubt my English teacher sees it that way. To anyone who read the reviews I apologise for my friend anons review.  
  
anon: I doubt I shall ever be in need of your..er…skills. I have read it to you. Don't forget your tennis racket tomorrow and prepare to lose….BADLY!!!!!I hope. ; )  
  
^ ^ italaics  
  
thoughts  
  
Alanna burst into the stables, panting from running half way there. Jon looked up from saddling Darkness and raised an eyebrow at Alannas dishevelled appearance. An evil smile spread across his face as he saw the perfect opportunity to tease his champion. "I had Moonlight saddled for you" he told her before she could say anything. Alanna walked over to her horse and opened her mouth to speak but Jon cut her off. "Why so late?" he asked. Alanna blushed.  
  
"I lost track of time" she said, staring intently at Moonlights back.  
  
"Oh?" Jon teased, "might I ask how you managed that when the whole city can hear that bell?" Alanna looked up her blush deepening.  
  
"Stop it Jon" she said warningly. He ignored her.  
  
"Continuing what you started at the ball last night?" he asked wickedly. His answer was a face full of water. Alanna stood by Moonlights trough grinning at the now wet king.  
  
"I told you to stop," she said and mounted Moonlight, "are we riding or not?"  
  
"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jon asked after about half an hour of riding a well used trail through the royal forest. The morning sunlight danced around the young leaves, leaving bright patterns on the ground. A misty smile played on Alanns lips, an unknown emotion in her violet eyes. She looked at Jon and their eyes met. An excited grin slowly spread over her face, delight replacing the strange look in her eyes. Jon raised an eyebrow, positive she'd be jumping up and down were she not on Moolight. whats got ^her^ so excited? he wondered. Alanna took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant". Jon didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. He stared at her in shock for a few moments before breaking into a grin.  
  
"Wait until the courtiers hear this!" he laughed , "the ^Lioness, pregnant^! Congratulations." Alanna glared at him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?" she snapped, her temper kicking in.  
  
"Never said you shouldn't be, but the courtiers will just see the Kings Champion, the famed Lioness, pregnant" Jon said when he'd stoped laughing.  
  
"I suppose" Alanna said uncertainly.  
  
"Trust me. Have you told anyone else?" Jon asked.  
  
" Well Thayet and Buri know. They forced me to the healers when they noticed I was slightly sick when I met them in the mornings." She shuddered, "^Not^ pleasant." Jon chuckled.  
  
"Well, lets get back." Jon said, "Thayet will go mad if you're riding too long."  
  
Alanna grimaced and they rode back to the palace. 


	5. A small fight and a secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for long. Got a bit stuck with ideas but now I actually have a plot line! Anyway the next part:  
  
^italics^  
  
thoughts  
  
Alanna closed Myles' door smiling. Her foster father always gave her good advice. Deciding to go to the practise courts she returned to the rooms she shared with George to fetch her sword, Thunder. Alanna stopped as she picked up Thunder. Both George and Jon had forbidden her to practise her fighting abilities during the pregnancy. She shrugged it off. They were talking to Gary. If she wasn't there long they'd never know.  
  
Half an hour later a defeated Raoul grinned up at Alanna from his seat on the floor. "Still as good as ever" he said grinning, as he took the offered hand and got to his feet. Alanna wiped the sweat off her forehead.  
  
"You weren't trying" she replied with a smile. Raoul just shook his head.  
  
"Think what you like" he told her and walked over to join the other men at the fence. Alanna looked up to see Douglass jump off the fence.  
  
"My turn" he said as he walked over. Alanna moved into the guard position and waited for Douglass to do the same. He whipped his sword around to meet Alanna's with a clash. They circled each other, both trying to spot those tell tale movements that gave away where the oponant was going to strike in all but the best fighters, both looking for an opening. This wasn't getting Douglass very far as Alanna ^was^ one of the best. He was unprepared when Alanna attacked with a butterfly sweep. He managed to block it but Alanna moved out of range before he could try a pass at her. Douglass groaned silently. He'd forgotten how fast Alanna was. Alanna was just about to attack again when a furious voice sounded across the courts.  
  
"ALANNA!"  
  
Alanna spun around to face the speaker, dropping Thunder in the process. She spotted George, Jon and Gary jumping over the fence and advancing on her. Alanna cringed. Just my luck she thought and put on her most innocent face.  
  
"Yes?" she asked sweetly. Jon picked up Thunder as George started to usher her towards the fence.  
  
"What did we tell you about fighting?" George asked patiently.  
  
" Not to" Alanna said pulling a face. Raoul, Geoffery, Sachrell and Douglass looked on in confusion.  
  
"Why isn't she allowed to fight?" Raoul asked, clearly puzzled. George stopped and looked at Alanna.  
  
"You didn't tell them" he said.  
  
"No"Alanna said grimacing, "^They^ wouldn't have let me practise if I had."  
  
"Tell us what?" as asked Geoffery, just as puzzled as Raoul. Alanna sighed and faced them.  
  
"I'm pregnant" she said and was greeted by the usual round of congratulations.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna and George were in their rooms later that night. George was in the study writing a letter. Alanna walked into the study and sat down on the spare chair. "What did Jon and Gary want to talk to you about earlier?" she asked. George visibly stiffened in his chair for a moment before relaxing.  
  
"Oh, nothing much" he replied, too carelessly for Alanna's liking. She raised an eyebrow at her husbands odd behavihor. He couldn't see with his back turned to her. What's he hiding? Alanna wondered. Deciding to think about it in the morning she asked as she stood "Are you nearly done with that? It's getting late?" George turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Just finished" he said and stood up. He pulled Alanna closer to him and kissed her softly. When they broke apart Alanna smiled back at him. "Come to bed" she said.  
  
A/N: Hope that wasn't TOO bad. I would just like to thank all my reviewers.  
  
Smilie: Thanks Cass. I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Candy Flozzy: sarcasticly Thanks. Nice to know you appriciate me. Seriously though you want that tennis match? Bring it on!And I do NOT copy Yas' tests.  
  
Lady Gabrielle: Actions coming soon. I hope.  
  
Sorry about the spelling mistakes.I'll try and get the next part posted soon.  
  
Lady Fire eyes. 


	6. Alanna finds out

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for AGES but it's been chaos with the end of school. Thanks to anyone who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing etc., etc.  
  
^italics^ thoughts  
  
It was about a week later and the midnight hour had been called some time ago. Alanna, unlike the rest of the palace, wasn't in bed. Instead, she was roaming the palace corridors. She pulled her lilac dressing gown tighter around herself. Walking around the palace barefoot in just a nightshirt and dressing gown at past midnight with a growling stomach was ^not^ her idea of fun. "You would think," Alanna muttered to herself angrily, "With all the years I've lived in this Gods cursed maze, I'd be able to find my way in the dark. Wouldn't Jon just ^love^ to see this." She continued to mutter various obscenities to herself whilst trying to figure out just which part of the palace she had found her way into.  
  
Turning left down yet ^another^ corridor, Alanna promptly walked straight into a stone stand. Cursing even more than before, Alanna attempted to use her Gift to create light. She knew it was pointless. Since becoming pregnant her Gift reserves had been low and untrustworthy, so she wasn't surprised when all that resulted from the exercise was a headache.  
  
Looking around her, Alanna grinned. She knew where she was. Just around the corner was where she wanted to be. The kitchens. Walking quicker now, Alanna turned the corner and went into the kitchens. She grabbed a candle and lit it from the fire burning in the hearth at the end of the room. Now she could see, Alanna went straight for the storerooms. Once there she snatched up a bread roll, two oranges and a tomato. Taking a bite out of the bread, Alanna sighed contentedly and went into the palace gardens to eat, leaving the candle in the kitchens.  
  
The night was calm and the moon shed light over the many plants in the gardens. The scent of the blooming flowers was brought to Alanna on a cool breeze. Alanna shut her eyes and let the wind tangle in her hair. Opening her eyes, Alanna walked along one of the many paths that wound its way through the gardens. She smiled to herself as she peeled an orange. The night air was refreshing after over an hour of being lost in the palace. Alanna was happy. She was married, with child, she ^finally^ had some food. and there were voices coming from the bushes. Alanna frowned. Who, apart from pregnant lady knights, would be up at this hour? Creeping closer, Alanna listened carefully.  
  
".wake me up?" With shock Alanna recognised this voice to be Raouls.  
  
" Remember what Jon told us? Well it's serious. The raids are getting worse. News came this morning that they burnt Herringcove, Near Port Legann to the ground. No survivors. Jon sent the 1st and 2nd companies down earlier." That was Gary. Alannas frown deepened. Why had she not been informed of this? Someone sighed.  
  
" When does he want me to leave?" Raoul asked.  
  
" In five days. George says his men have word of more pirates heading towards Port Legann. That's where Jon wants you," Gary replied. Alanna was furious. George knew and he hadn't told her!  
  
" Jon wants you to leave quietly. Don't make it obvious you're in a hurry," Gary continued. There was another sigh.  
  
" He still hasn't told Alanna?"  
  
" He doesn't plan to. Jon's even got George sworn to secrecy. If Alanna finds out, she'll want to go and fight."  
  
" And she can't because she's pregnant," Raoul finished.  
  
" It's too dangerous. It's best she doesn't know." Alanna gritted her teeth to keep herself from yelling at them. How ^dare^ they keep this from her. They did not know what was best for her. Alanna clenched her fists, squashing the orange in her hand. The juice from the orange dripped onto the floor, by her feet.  
  
" I won't tell her. Tell Jon I'll leave in five days then" There was a crunch as the two men stood and began to walk back to the palace.  
  
Alanna stayed where she was. She waited for the noise of Gary and Raoul to fade away. At least that explains why they've all been acting weird around me lately. Alanna thought. Still furious, Alanna stormed back the way she had come. Once in the kitchens she grabbed the candle she had left and found her way back to her and Georges chambers.  
  
Alanna opened the door and walked into her chambers. She went straight into the bedroom and took off her dressing gown. The voice from the bed startled her.  
  
" Where have you bin lass?" George asked.  
  
"oh, er, I went to get some food," Alanna said hurriedly and climbed into the bed. Forgetting her anger, she rested her head against his chest and George put his arm around her.  
  
" You've been gone along time," George said and kissed her neck. Alanna blushed, though George did not see.  
  
" I got lost," she mumbled. George chuckled and blew out the candle before kissing her neck a second time. * * *  
  
When Alanna awoke, it was well past dawn and the sunlight coming through the window was right in her eyes. Alanna groaned and rolled over. She knew she should get up before thinking about what she had heard last night, but it just seemed like too much trouble. It was only then that Alanna realised she hadn't hit George when she rolled over. Alanna sighed and rolled out of bed, landing with a thud. Grumbling, Alanna washed and dressed and went into the study. There was a note on the desk from George, telling her he had gone to talk to Jon. Alanna noticed that it didn't say about what, though she could guess. Gary was right. Now she knew, Alanna did want to go and protect her country. Alanna smiled grimly to herself. They didn't want her to go and fight? Well, she would just have to do something about that.  
  
A/N: I have no idea what this is like. I just came to the computer and wrote it. Please review and let me know if it is good or bad. As it's the hols, I'll probably be able to get the next part up soonish. Lady Fire eyes 


	7. Leaving

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!! I know I haven't updated in AGES *dies of shame* but I've been writing more than one chapter so I can update more often for all you lovely readers. If anyone actually cares that is. If you do PLEASE R+R!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Tammy owns it all blah blah blah.  
  
^italics^ thoughts  
  
Over the next two days Alanna gathered the supplies she would need for the six day journey to Port Legann. She had decided that the Coastal Way, though not the safest option, was the quickest, also allowing her a brief stop at Pirates Swoop to rest Moonlight before continuing. She had trouble deciding how to get away at first, but soon decided the best way to do it. Alanna had given Stefan two letters to give to George. One was to be given to him the evening she left, the other the evening after. This would give her time to get away. Knowing Jon, as she did, she knew he would want to send the Own after her. They would receive the final note the night before the Own were due to leave. Raoul would give the men the night off. Jon would be unable to send anyone after her, until the next morning. By that time she would have just left Pirate's Swoop.Everything was in place. Alanna would leave before dawn the next day.  
  
Alanna woke later than she had planned. She had only an hour before dawn to put her plan into action and get away from Corus. Alanna dressed silently and placed the note she had written the night before, telling George she would be spending the day in Corus and wouldn't be returning until late, on the pillow beside him. Picking up her saddlebags, Alanna walked quickly to the stables, where Stefan was waiting with a saddled Moonlight. Alanna smiled gratefully at Stefan as she attached the saddlebags and mounted Moonlight. Using her gift, Alanna muffeled the noise of Moonlight's hooves as she galloped into the early morning sun.  
  
George woke not long after Alanna had left, to find a note beside him instead of his wife. Reading the note George sighed. It was probably a good thing Alanna had gone to Corus for the day. He had to go to yet another council meeting about the raiders. Sighing again George rose from the bed and dressed simply in dark brown breeches, a pale yellow cotton shirt and a lighter brown tunic.  
  
Making his way to the council chambers, George wondered what would happen if Alanna found out about he raiders. Shuddering at the mere thought of it, George entered the chambers and setteled himself in the nearest chair. Looking around at the few other weary looking people at the table, George planted a sheaf of papers in front of himself, on the table and resigned himself to another long day of discussions, debates and arguments.  
  
Alanna sighed gratefully as she slid off Moonlight's back. It had long since turned dark, and this was her first break all day. She stroked Moonlight's muzzle, then went to rummage in her saddlebags. Pulling out a water flask, a loaf of bread, and a lump of cheese, Alanna grinned. She was starved. She hadn't even had breakfast, let alone lunch. She needed to be as far away from Corus as possible by the time George got her third note.  
  
Breaking off half the bread, Alanna fed it to Moonlight. She removed her saddle, harness and reins, brushed her down and put a blanket over her mare before eating her own megre rations. The animals always came first, especially after they worked as hard as Moonlight had that day.  
  
Setting up camp, in a very small clearing in the woods, Alanna decided she would hunt for her breakfast, to save supplies. She knew she would stock up on supplies at the Swoop, but she didn't want to burden Moonlight with any more weight than she had to. The ride would be hard enough on the horse, without carrying unneaded things.  
  
Alanna set the magical guards tightly round the clearing. She couldn't afford for even the tiniest delay or mishap. She wriggled into her bedroll, next to Moonlight. If all went well, she would be at Pirate's Swoop by dinner time the next day. Letting her thoughts roam, they returned to the thing that had been plaguing her mind the entire day. George. With a twinge of guilt, Alanna imagined Georges face as he read her final note. She shrugged it off with the thought of all those peoples lives being ruined by raiders. Closing her eyes, Alanna fell into tormented slumber.  
  
George rubbed his eyes wearily, as he walked down the many halls to the chambers he shared with Alanna. When he arrived at the door, he found Stefan waiting for him, a piece of rolled up parchment in his hands. "M'lady sent this for you" he said hurriedly, pressing the rolled up parchment into Georges hands, before he walked quickly away. George shook his head. Stefan still disliked being in the palace, even after all these years. He entered his rooms.  
  
Closing the door, George sat down on the nearest chair to him and untied the ribbon that kept the parchment rolled up. Looking down, George smiled at the sight of his wifes untidy scrawl, and read the note:  
  
George, I've decides to spend the night in Corus at a nice inn. I'll be staying here until late tomorrow evening. Miss you. All my love, Alanna  
  
George sighed, his eyes filled with longing and a hint of worry. Even if it was a "nice" inn, Alanna was pregnant, and, as much as she hated it, was not in top condition. The corners of Georges mouth quirked. Alanna would be fine. Standing slowly, George stretched before walking into the bedroom. 


	8. Gone

A/N: This chappie also changes POV a lot. I UPDATED QUICKLY!!!! Miracles DO happen.  
  
Disclaimer: Tammy owns All.  
  
The dawn light played about the leaves, as Alanna took the rabbit she had caught for her breakfast off her small fire. She smiled, pleased with herself. The rabbit was only half burnt. Taking a bite, Alanna grimaced. It was still overcooked and had lost its taste. "Face it," Alanna said to herself, exasperated, " You'll never be able to cook."  
  
Finishing her tasteless breakfast, Alanna packed her things in the saddlebags and attached them to Moonlights saddle. Looking at her faithful horse Alanna sighed. Moonlight was getting old, and she would soon have to find a new mount. She mounted the mare, and nudged her into trot. Looking down the trail, Alanna grinned. In half a day, she would be home.  
  
George awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. Blinking, he sat up. As he was dressing he remembered he would not be needed in the meetings today. Thinking he would spend the day with Alanna he realised she hadn't left the name of the inn she was staying at. George shook his head at his wife's forgetfulness, and went down to breakfast.  
  
It had just turned dark and Josua was standing on the curtain wall of the Swoop, looking out towards the village, when he saw a figure on a horse moving swiftly towards the castle. He frowned and called over a tall, dark haired man with a spyglass. "Who's coming?" he asked the man, Merck. Merck raised the spyglass to his eye. He brought it down quickly.  
  
"Tis the Lioness, Sir!" Merck said hurriedly. Josua stood there shocked. There had been no word of the Lioness coming. Josua started, coming to his senses. He turned and ran down the stairs yelling orders as he went.  
  
Jon was worried about Alanna. Although she had disliked communing with the voice at the beginning, after the coronation she had never failed to. Until a few nights ago. She had also missed that night's moment. Something had happened to her, or she was up to something she wanted him to know nothing of. "What's up, dear?" Thayet asked her husband, as she walked up behind him.  
  
"Nothing Thay," Jon answered, using the nickname that only he was allowed to use. Thayet raised a delicate eyebrow. Jon sighed. "It's Alanna. She hasn't been communing." Thayet smiled.  
  
" She's been staying in Corus these pat few days. She probably hasn't had time." Jon relaxed. Thayet was probably right. Jon stood, shoving the feeling that something bad was happening to the back of his mind.  
  
Alanna knew they had seen her when the gates began to open and she was only halfway up the slope to the castle. She rode through the gates into the courtyard of her home. She slid of Moonlights back as the Swoop's head guard ran up. "I'm sorry Milady," he said panting, " We had no warning of your coming. We've done the best we can Lioness. There's a bath." Alanna cut him off.  
  
" Calm down Josua. I did not expect anything to be prepared. And I've told you. I'm not Milady, just Alanna." Josua pulled a face. Alanna sighed, knowing what he was thinking. It had taken her many years before she would call the King, Jon. Not many people liked to call the King's Champion by her first name. It was then Alanna saw her flag, the Lioness Rampant, being run up one of the many flagpoles. "Keep the flag down," she said panicked. Josua frowned.  
  
" But Mil- Alanna," he protested.  
  
"No," Alanna snapped. She hurriedly smiled, not wanting anyone to see her panic. "There is no point. I'm only staying the night." Josua sighed.  
  
" All right, L- Alanna," he said. The two walked into the castle talking.  
  
George returned to his chambers late that night. He had been to Port Caynn for the day and was tired. After a minute, George began to wonder where Alanna was. She had said she would return late, but this late? It was then George noticed the piece of paper lying on the floor, just in front of the door. He bent down and picked it up. The writing told him it was from Alanna. He took one look at it and turned pale. A mixture of emotions crossed his face before he turned and stormed out the door, slamming it in his wake.  
  
Jon rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the small mountains of paper that cluttered his desk, all needing his signature. He sighed wearily then stood and stretched, resolving to do the rest tomorrow. Jon heard footsteps coming towards the door. He frowned and turned as George burst in, anger blazing in his eyes, a piece of paper clutched tightly in one fist. Jon's frown deepened. "George." he began, only to be answered by the piece of paper being thrust under his nose. Still frowning, Jon took it. Reading the two small words, he too turned white. It said simply " I know."  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that last bit was lame, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. Please R+R. I would just like to thank all those who reviewed.  
  
Notes to some reviewers:  
  
Sakura-Mako: Welcome to our world of Tammy madness.  
  
Lady Arabian Knight: You shall see, you shall see.  
  
Keita: Yes/No/Maybe. I'm not telling you anything. Glad you like the scheme. Thanks for reviewing lots!;)  
  
Millie: I Wouldn't dream of stopping.  
  
alisa: Look in The Newbies Glossary and Dictionary by Keita. It's very useful. Lemon means (using Keita's wording) explicit love scene. But these have now been banned.  
  
xSilverwingx: You wish. Maybe. Probably not. But maybe.  
  
ALL REVEWERS: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I apologise if I spelt any names wrong. 


	9. Fire Talk

A/N: I'm very sorry! I haven't updated for how long? I've been very busy. First I went on two holidays (both in England, one with my mum, one with my dad, so no I'm not rich!), then I started year 9. Then we got a new computer. Then I started Kung Fu. Now I'm being attacked with homework, options and a cold. Tomorrow I've got a basketball match and Kung Fu so I have to do all my homework tonight! I actually started writing this before Christmas, but got writers block. Although because of it I now know exactly what's going to happen and written the beginning of another two fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't look like Tammy, sound like Tammy, write like Tammy, live in America like Tammy or have 20 popular books to my name. Therefore, I'm not Tammy and Tammy owns all.  
  
"How?" Georges voice was a deathly whisper as he gave the king a look that could kill a man at ten paces. "How does she know?" Jon's eyes flickered up to meet the angry mans in front of him before they settled on the desk he sat at. He stood. "Derron!" he yelled and a boy hurried into the room, bowing hastily. "Yes, my Lord?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. The poor boy was not used to royalty, let alone royalty in such a foul mood as the king before him was in. " Get Sirs Raoul, Gareth, Myles, Dukes Gareth, Baird and the lord provost in here immediately." Jonathon barked. Derrons eyes went wide. To disturb such important people from their sleep? Jon seemed to know what he was thinking. "I don't care if they're asleep! Wake them and tell them it's urgent!" The boy scurried from the room, like a dog with a tail between its legs, with the two outraged men glaring after him.  
  
One by one the requested people came into the room. All were half asleep. All that is, except Raoul who was used to being woken at odd hours of the night. So he was the only one to notice the bad moods his king and friend were in. A mood only one person could put either of them in. "It's Alanna, isn't it?" he asked. Suddenly the whole room was awake.  
  
(A/N: I can't be bothered with the whole realising what's happened thing. I'll bore you and me.)  
  
Alanna was woken from her slumber by a loud banging on her door. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "Alanna of Pirates Swoop, I know you're awake!" came the familiar cry of Maude. Maude, stood outside the door to the master bedroom of the Pirates Swoop castle, heard a muffled yell of something that would make a soldier blush. Maude glared at the door in front of her. "Young lady, I'll not stand for such language!" she called. There was a rustling on the other side of the oak door. The oak moved to reveal a disgruntled redhead. "I am neither young nor a lady and I'll speak as I wish," she replied pertly," What?" Maude looked calmly at the woman in front of her. "There is a sending for you in the fire." "Tell whoever it is they can go shove a pineapple up their arse and wait 'till dawn." Alanna smiled sweetly. "In a more polite manner of course." Maude sniffed. "I did. They say they'll speak to you now or you won't get any sleep for the rest of the night." The lioness growled and returned to the bed. She pulled back the bed sheets to see a swarm of spiders crawling around. Alanna stiffened. She did not care that this was just an illusion; she would never be able to sleep until it was taken away. Pulling the dressing gown tighter around herself, she stalked from the room muttering about unnecessary pranks. Alanna looked at Maude. "Fine," she snapped as Maude hid a smile behind her hand.  
  
Alanna sat in a comfy armchair by the fire. Without looking at it she yelled, "Get rid of those Gods cursed spiders! NOW!" Several familiar chuckles came from the fire. "Yes, we thought that might make you talk." Alanna turned and glared at the king's face in the fire. "What do you want?" she snapped. All the faces of the council were visible in the fire. Alanna kept her eyes averted from a particular ex-rouges. That was all she had to do. Don't look at George and you'll be fine. Just don't look at Him Alanna thought franticly. "We understand how you got away and why you went, but we still don't know how you found out," Jon replied in his diplomats voice. An amused smile appeared on her face. "Some people just have no brains," she responded happily. "I'm sure you, Jon, will remember asking *dear *cousin Gary to have a late night chat with our good old friend the knight commander about the Kings Own going to Port Legann about..um... five days ago now." Alanna was getting immense pleasure out of this and wouldn't let them forget it. "Just as I'm sure George," Alannas smile faltered. She hoped none saw but they all did. Alanna continued, "will recall waking up that night to find his wife was not in bed," she hasn't been there for two nights now! She thought angry with herself, "and upon returning telling him she had gone for something to eat," Alanna said slowly as if they were all dumb." Do the poor people understand now," she asked, seeing plainly from their faces they did. Out the corner of her eye she saw Raoul punch Gary lightly and heard "I TOLD you I heard something. Just the wind eh?" Gary looked exceedingly sheepish. Alanna grinned at them. And that was when she made the mistake of looking into George's eyes.  
  
Immediately then grin faded and was replaced by a look of guilt and pleading. George gave her a half smile. "I'm not angry, lass, if that be what you're thinking," he said softly. Alanna smiled at him. Even four years as a noble couldn't wipe the common from his voice. "Just-" Alanna cut him off. "Please don't George. Don't make it any harder than it already is," Alannas hand passed so quickly beneath her left eye that if you blinked you'd miss it. Alanna had perfected this move after the coronation battle so that only those closest to her would know she had just wiped away a tear. Only George and Jon saw it. "I have to protect these people. They're part of the country I swore to protect. I can't just do nothing when Tortall is in danger," Alanna said, defiance (© (A/N: Don't ask)) filling her amethyst eyes once again. "I'm going and nothing any of you say will stop me," Alanna said thrusting her chin out. George and Jon shared a grimace. They knew that chin thrust all to well. There was no point in arguing. They would not win. George sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Fine, but I'm coming down with the Own," he said. Raoul spoke up. "I don't suppose you'd wait at Pirate-," Alanna gave him the look. "I guess not," he finished.  
  
The friends chatted for a while longer before Alanna cut off the connection and returned to bed. Thankfully the spiders had gone. Alanna slipped happily back under the covers. Something wet and squishy hit her leg. "JONATHON OF CONTE, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
A/N: You people likey? Can someone please tell me how to get italics? I have no idea. I don't think I'll be updating again for a while but I'll try my best. It should be up in the next two weeks. I'll even write it on my hand.  
  
QueenFrosteen: I would NEVER even THINK about making this an A/J. I can't stand the ones where Alanna leaves George. Well, they ARE good, but I just can't take it. Alanna and George are just meant for each other. As to your other question, it's not angst yet and won't be for a while, but it will be in the future. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Keita Windwoods, Shang Serpent, Assasin Extraordinaire, Doer of All Things Dishonourable, Keeper of Snakes, Lady Poisoner, and Informat For All Reasons: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!!!!!. I'll update as soon as I can! I'm over nasty blockyness now so it wont be long. Glad you like. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. As if you couldn't tell I just read your bio. I'm writing a K/J at the moment. The first chappie should be up soon. Please read it. It's gonna be different. I hope. Go you! You belong to about the only religion type thing that I know of that respects the Earth. Good Luck! 


End file.
